


Whisper

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costumes, Festivals, Fortune Telling, M/M, Masks, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke goes on holiday to try to forget about Itachi's death, but finds out something he never dreamed... Itachi is still very much alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

_Catch me as I fall_  
_Say you're here, and it's all over now_  
_Speaking to the atmosphere_  
_No one's here, and I fall into myself_  
_This truth drives me into madness_  
_I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away_  
_If I will it all away.._

~ ~ ~

The night was warm and there was a distinct magical feeling in the air. The city bustled with festival-goers, the majority of them dressed in masquerade, and behind every mask was just another mask. Each sparkling, glitter-encrusted, feather-plumed mask was merely a hiding place for another artificial façade. 

I had debated with myself whether to go down and brave the busy streets in search of more sake, but my desire to wash away my pain was stronger than my resolve for hiding from the world. So I went out. 

I felt so empty inside. I had came to this city in an attempt to find peace and closure. I had been dismissed from my shinobi duties for a month… longer if necessary. The Hokage’s face had gone from completely ferocious to bordering the edge of pity when she sent me away. I had fucked up one too many times lately and my latest indiscretion had nearly cost Kakashi his life. 

It all began when I had returned to Konoha after my quest to kill Itachi, and things had seemed to go back to normal for a short window of time. Everyone had welcomed me with open arms, and closed mouths. They were aware of the pain I had endured… they knew the culmination of all things had finally come to pass in my life with Itachi’s death at my own hands. I had returned to gage an attempt at making things right in my home village. 

As it turned out, things didn’t go as planned. The pain of Itachi’s death haunted me like a relentless demon bearing down on me every moment. I was plagued with painful memories, frightening nightmares and a barrage of illnesses that were purely psychosomatic from the anxiety I was experiencing.

So on the Hokage’s orders I had left to do some soul searching. I needed some kind of closure. But what in the fuck sort of closure does one get to a situation in which their only brother murdered their entire family, and in turn, I wound up slaying him to avenge their deaths. It wasn’t at all how I thought it would be. 

Kakashi-sensei had tried to warn me that day in the tree near the hospital… he had virtually begged me not to seek revenge against Itachi. But catastrophically, I had not listened to him, and so here I was… in the middle of an unfamiliar city with thousands of unfamiliar people. And the thousands of people were celebrating a matsuri. Apparently it was a yearly celebration of the rice harvest. 

The streets were crowded and the night was warm and the gentle tradewinds meandered their own way, delicately whipping out a light blustery current of air, blowing my hair into my face. Realistically, it was a beautiful night. The moon hung in the sky like a crystal ball against the black velvet of a fortune-teller’s table.

I needed to find something that could occupy my mind. My nightly imbibing of sake was becoming old, and I thought that instead of visiting the liquor store first, I might as well try my luck somewhere else. 

As I headed down the steep slope of the by-way that dazzled with glimmering paper lanterns, an unmistakable aroma of a hibachi on one of the balconies in the buildings that lined the energetic avenue caught my sense of smell. I felt my stomach give a gentle lurch, reminding me that I hadn‘t eaten dinner yet. 

My appetite had truly dwindled away to nothing since Itachi’s murder. I was losing weight, and that was not something that I really needed to do. I’ve always been a little on the skinny side, anyway. 

I decided I should find a quiet eating place to try and have dinner and perhaps grab a book to take back with me to the room to read. Like I said, I needed something to occupy my mind tonight, and a good book seemed to be a nice idea.

I had decided that I would go and visit the Shinto shrine that was tucked away in the forested region of Mt. Inochi in the morning, if the weather permitted. I’ve never been one who was big on religion, but seriously, at this point in my life, I was grasping at straws. 

Speaking of grasping at straws, I realized that I was passing by a warmly lit little place with a sign hanging in front of it of the palm of a human hand. The words “Psychic” and “Palm Reader” were scrawled in red across the wooden hand. ‘What the hell?’ I thought. I’ll give it a try. At the very least it could be entertaining. 

I stepped inside the doorway into a dimly lighted room that was draped in dark purple velvet. The fragrance of incense hung heavily in the air. I thought I detected a hint of cassia and myrrh, and smiled. It was calming, but a little overpowering for my taste. I heard the tinkling of chimes as I quietly closed the door behind me. 

A small dark haired woman in a black silken yukata stepped into the doorway leading to the back of the building. “Hello, dear…” her voice was soft and quiet, and laced with mystery. “Come… have a seat.”

I nodded, proceeding behind her, the look of doubt was unquestionable on my face, until she stated the following incontrovertible facts. “You’ve left your home, in search of peace. Tragedy has followed you all of your days. You’ve recently lost someone very close to you, dear… and you’re having a difficult time. A very difficult time.”

I closed my eyes, blinking back the sudden sting of tears that caught me by surprise as she spoke. Taking a seat at the round table covered with a black velvet cloth, I noticed the shining glass orb that seemed to glow eerily of it’s own accord from the center of the table.

“May I have your hand dear…?” she smiled reassuringly at me, and I realized my hands were trembling as I laid my palm out onto the black velvet before her. When I looked at my own hands all I could see were the hands of a murderer. I was no better than Itachi. In fact, I was exactly like Itachi. I slaughtered my own flesh and blood. There was no difference between us. We were one and the same, except for the fact that I was still breathing and Itachi was somewhere cold in the ground. 

The great chasm between death and life now separated Itachi and I. We would never know one another. I would never feel his arms around me again, like I had when I was young. He would never look at me with those eyes that held so many secrets… so much depth of knowledge. Why had I went through with it? Why had I done it? Why had I dealt the final blow that day that ended Itachi’s life? I couldn’t answer those questions anymore than I could answer the question of why Itachi murdered our family that fateful day, that seemed like an eternity ago.

“These are the hands of an avenger,” she spoke softly, succinctly. “Your hands have avenged, but your heart will never avenge. It is not within you. You have deceived yourself, and you have brought excruciating pain upon yourself. But the gods are prepared to highlight your destiny in the midst of this crucible in which you have found yourself. Be of a happy heart, my little one, and you will soon realize your fate… even before this night is over.”

The tears were streaming down my cheeks and I hated myself being so incredibly worked up over my situation. The truth of the matter was that I missed Itachi and I regretted killing him. Not in the way that I had missed my parents. I had been horribly sad when they had died; their passing felt as if something precious had been ripped from my hands, only to be deposited in a better place for safekeeping until an appointed time. And like I said, I had never been a religious person, so I couldn’t exactly explain those feelings to you…

But when Itachi had gasped that final ragged breath, and the light had disappeared from his eyes, it felt like my guts had been wrenched from my body through my throat. It felt like my heart was being cleaved from my chest with a claw-hammer. And the feelings that I was left with were nothing short of merciless agony. 

I stood up to leave, after her gentle whispers and pats on my shoulder, telling me that I should be happy… my fortune was indeed a good one. That was easy for her to say. She had not stood in my shoes tonight. She had not felt the aching feeling of emptiness that had managed to entomb me.

~ ~ ~

I stepped back out into the warm windswept night and breathed in deeply, trying to calm my jangled nerves again. My trip to the palm-reader had only seemed to make matters worse; only continued to dredge up the pain further. The crowds continued to laugh and carry on with their chatter and festive atmosphere, and the ocean tides could be heard roaring softly in the distance. The luminescent moon had risen to a higher position in the black velvet night, smaller now, yet still just as bright.

I eased quietly into a small bar and took a seat in the back in a dark corner. I ate, alone. In silence. Watching the people come and go, laughing and happy, living life, while I was dying inside. Could the fortune-teller have been correct about what my future held? Was there truly something good coming my way? Was an epiphany in the cards for me tomorrow at the shrine? No, she had said that tonight it would happen. Tonight I would meet my destiny. They only thing I could imagine that could make my situation any better was that I would die tonight. 

I slammed back five more shots of shochu and got up to head back to my hotel room. Immediately the room seemed to slide away from me. Fuck. I had drank too much. This had become a ritual for me lately, and something I had not planned on doing. I wasn’t horribly drunk; I had just consumed a bit too much. 

I gripped the edge of the table to steady myself and dug in my pants pocket for my money. I left the amount of the check plus a tip for the waitress and gathered my bearings to head back toward my hotel room.

Once again, I stepped from the cool darkness of the bar back into the breezy seaside air. I shoved my hands in my pockets as a shiver laced its way down my spine. It had been decently warm when I had gone into the eatery, but now there was a distinct chill in the air. The night was clear. The crowds were starting to thin only slightly and there was room to walk now, without having to rub bodies with someone else. I was thankful for that.

I walked back up the steep gradient of the street that led to my hotel, focusing all my attention on my shoes scuffing along the cobblestone walkway. I felt like I was walking a straight path, but I couldn’t be completely sure. I felt agitated and restless inside. The alcohol had managed to make my internal thermometer go up several degrees and I could feel the flush on my cheeks evident in the slight chilliness of the night air.

Carelessly, I wasn’t watching where I was going and when I found my face crushed against a human who was definitely of the male gender, I could only stumble backward, apologizing profusely. I felt my feet tripping over themselves unintentionally, my intoxicated state causing me to lose my balance, when I felt a warm hand thread around my wrist in a firm grip and pull me gently, seemingly effortlessly back to a stationary upright position.

I was face to face with a man in costume. His long black cloak billowed gently behind him in the wind, along with his long black hair. I looked at the black half-mask that resembled a black crow he was holding in front of his face. I watched as soft thin lips twisted into a smirk. I tried hard to focus on his lips. They were familiar to me, and I tried to wrap my intoxicated mind around how it could be that they looked so recognizable. 

Those fingers laced around my wrist felt eerily familiar. Like a deeply repressed memory that you surely know, but you have no idea how you know. 

“I… I’m sorry… I wasn‘t watching where I was going…” I stuttered, suddenly feeling completely intimidated by the masked man. He was nearly my same height and build, but immediately I felt incredibly unsettled at his touch.

I felt the grip loosen from around my wrist, and heard the man laugh quietly as my hand fell to my side. His laugh was almost like he was mocking me, but I dismissed it as my drunken imagination running rampant. 

And then cold but gentle fingertips were lightly dancing down my cheek and ghosting across my lips, and I heard the man groan softly. What the hell? This was just creepy. I had to get out of here and back to my room.

He didn’t speak as I hurriedly ducked away from his touch and made my way quickly down the street. When I looked back to see if he was still standing there, he was gone. He had completely disappeared like a wraith in the night. I felt uneasy and odd. That man had felt peculiarly familiar to me, and my mind attempted to grasp who it was that he looked like, but I didn’t want to think of it. I did not want to go there. Anywhere but there.

~ ~ ~

_Don't turn away_  
_(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep, never die...)_  
  
~ ~ ~

I lay there on the bed halfway enjoying the feeling of the room tilting this way and that. Halfway enjoying the woozy feelings that inebriation afforded, halfway wishing I was ‘at’ myself so I could think clearer. 

The image of the man in the black bird mask would not divest itself from my mind. No matter how hard I tried to think of other things, the neurotransmitters in my brain continually returned to images of the man. This much was clear to me: He looked like Itachi. There was no mistaking it. His hair, his build… those lips… that smirk, half twisted--mocking and darkly sexy.

I pressed my palms into my eyes hoping to rid myself of his memory for a moment. “Why won’t you leave me alone?” I whispered into the empty room lamp-lit room. “I only did what you told me to do…”

I turned over onto my stomach, hugging the pillow against my body and watched as the sheer curtains fluttered softly in the breeze from my open window. I could still hear the roar of the ocean waves crashing in the distance. Their whispered lull had cradled me off to sleep each night since I had arrived here in this seaside town searching for relief and release… but alas… I had found none.

“Itachi…” was the last tearful whisper that crept past my lips before I drifted off to sleep with the help of my not-so-sober state.

~ ~ ~

Somehow in my subconscious, I knew that my sleep was restless and fitful. I tossed and turned in dreamy nighttime reverie. I slipped in and out of consciousness, wishing for rest, but rest seemed to elude me. 

~ ~ ~

Fingertips like fire tracing the muscles in my chest. Soft warm lips nudging against my own, coaxing my mouth open. A hot wet velvety tongue sliding in, inviting itself into the recesses of my mouth. It felt so good. Was I dreaming? I kissed back. I didn’t care that it was obviously the mouth of a man. I did not care that I could feel his hard hot erection against my thigh, pressing against me. No… I welcomed it. This was what I needed. I had not been loved like this… not ever.

A soft sexy lick to my lips, a mouth that smiled against mine, fingers threading through my hair, leaving me breathless. I arched against him… who was he? I didn’t care. Why was he here in my room? Did it matter? No. His touches were gentle, like a lover. Needy, like a child. Deep and hot, like a man… his scent, familiar… warm and aroused, like my own.

Who was he? The lights were out. My room was dark. I tried to force my eyes open, but everything felt too good. He was all over me. His hands everywhere on my body. His warm moist breath blowing hot against my neck, his teeth raking over my sensitive nipples, biting and pinching them… making me hard… god, so hard. 

His skilled hands were on my cock, massaging my balls, teasing at my back entrance. I let a soft moan escape from my lips. “Ohhh, please don’t stop…” Please. My mind wanted to cry out. I gripped a handful of soft silky hair as wet heat engulfed my length over and over again. Wet fingers again teasing at my hole, sliding in just barely and wiggling gently, circling, opening me… preparing me. Then two… god. So good… stretching me… pressing into me, searching for… ahh! 

My back arched up, my hips bucking into his mouth with wild abandon, crying out as my seed spilled into his mouth as he touched and massaged my sweet secret spot over and over again, expertly bringing me to completion, perfectly and exquisitely drawing me to my climax.

His moans and hums around my shaft felt so delicious. I knew that he’ was drinking me in. I could feel his mouth contract around me as he swallowed… as he swallowed every bit of that creamy wetness that flowed out of me.

And then he was back against my body sliding his fingers into my mouth. The fingers that had been in my… oh god… I feel his mouth against mine, licking and tasting. I taste me all over him… on his tongue, across his fingers. His tongue thrusts into my mouth as I reach down to take his cock, longing to touch him… longing to feel him. Who are you?

Do I know you?

~ ~ ~  
_I'm frightened by what I see_  
_But somehow, I know that there's much more to come_  
_Immobilized by my fear_  
_And soon to be blinded by tears_  
_I can stop the pain, if I will it all away_  
_If I will it all away..._

  
~ ~ ~

“Itachi?” I whisper.

“Sasuke…” he groans.

His erection is hotter and harder now than before. He’s heavily aroused now…oh he’s so big. Wait! He’s dead. No. This body against me is anything but dead. This body is warm and it’s blood is still flowing; and it is very much alive.

“Itachi…” I embrace him. “Am I dreaming?” I whisper more to myself than to anyone else.

“No. Sasuke. You’re not dreaming,” his mouth covers mine to stop my sudden flow of conscious questions. Our tongues dance together, swirling and licking, his teeth biting at mine, nipping at my lips… so sensual, so sexual and hot… and goddammit! This is Itachi!

My mind begins to race away from my body. It suddenly scatters itself in every direction. Cognitive reasoning can’t fathom what’s taking place, so instead it decides to give leave. My body takes over. Carnality… my own heat, my own need, my own arousal. My desire to feel this… this. This forbidden sweetness, that I’ve never felt before, but my body obviously realizes that this is good. This. This is Itachi. This is Itachi’s mouth on mine. Itachi’s hot cock, dripping with need, sliding against my own, which I find to no surprise, I’m already hard again. 

~ ~ ~  
  
_Don't turn away_  
_(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep, never die...)_

  
~ ~ ~

I cry out softly, “But you’re dead.” My voice fades into a whisper, “… you’re dead.” Choked out by my own tears… my own sense of longing, aching, dying inside, “… you’re… dead.”

“Shhh…” he kisses me again, licking the tears from my face with gentle fluidity. He spreads me wide and I surrender to him easily, welcoming him into me, never asking myself twice if this is something I should do… not caring anymore. This is Itachi. He’s alive. He’s here. He’s on me. He’s breathing and moving, and all I can comprehend is that he’s about to love me like I’ve never been loved before.

~ ~ ~

_Fallen angels at my feet_  
_Whispered voices at my ear_  
_Death before my eyes_  
_Lying next to me, I fear_  
_He beckons me, shall I give in?_  
_Upon my end, shall I begin?_  
_Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end_

~ ~ ~

When he enters me, I feel like I’m being breached by fire. My insides burn with every thrust. I’ve never felt anything like this. It’s intense pain mingled with intense pleasure and I’m crying out, burying my face in his neck, sucking that hot skin, tasting his sweat and his arousal… so delicious. 

I rock my hips up to meet him with every thrust. I can’t get enough of him. I want this to last forever. Don’t let it ever end… please god. Let Itachi hold me like this eternally. If I could die in his arms right now, I would be fulfilled knowing that he and I shared this love together. This closeness. This passion.

I grip my fingers into his back, my nails digging into his flesh as he arches against the sharp intensity of it, clenching his teeth and looking down at me through lustful eyes that scream how much he’s always wanted me. How much he needs this as much as I do. With the arch of his back, his hips are angled differently and I scream out in pleasure at the feeling of his every thrust slamming against that place inside me that causes my body to shudder and melt. 

I grip his ass hard, feeling the tense rigid muscles forcing his hips against me, smacking his flesh against me. Our heated bodies are soaked with sweat, as that gentle breeze breathes cool across us. I find that I’m crying and whimpering… so hot… so overwhelmed with desire and a need to come. And even greater than that, I need for Itachi to come inside me. I need him to own me. Forever.

~ ~ ~  
  
_Don't turn away_  
_(Don't give in to the pain) ___  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep, never die...)_  
  
~ ~ ~

Warmth floods me as I cry out. He’s flush against me, his movements stilled. He kisses me deeply as my own climax tears through my body, shaking me to my very core. All I can do is hold on to him. I can’t think, I can’t even breathe. My mind, heart, and soul are twisted away from me and all I can feel is Itachi. Itachi… my only brother.

Itachi…

~ ~ ~  
  
_Servatis a periculum..._  
_Servatis a maleficum..._

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are lyrics from the song 'Whisper' by Evanescence


End file.
